Par Ímpar
by Gigio Queen
Summary: Weasleys adoram festas. Weasleys comemoram. Weasleys são perceptivos. Ao menos um deles é. CW/HG RW/HG.
1. Prólogo

**_Par Ímpar_**

**Prólogo**

****Charlie observou Ron apertar o copo, os nós de seus dedos ficando brancos na mesma proporção em que suas orelhas ficavam vermelhas. Olhando por cima de seu ombro viu Hermione Granger, a amiga de seu irmão caçula.  
>A morena sorria graciosa, os dentes brancos em contato com a pele levemente bronzeada. Fazia tempos que ele não via Hermione. Fazia tempo que ele sequer via sua irmã caçula. Observando Rony direcionar-se a passos decisivos, ele pensou que talvez devesse voltar mais para A Toca.<p><p>

* * *

>Ron aproximou-se de Hermione, talvez em um velocidade não calculada, pois parou de sopetão em frente a morena. Praguejou a si mesmo em pensamentos por parecer tão débil na frente dela.<br>- Hey.  
>Ela sorriu suavemente para ele. Ele devolveu o sorriso e cumprimento, mordendo o lábio nervosamente em seguida. Seus olhos travados nos dela.<br>- Senti sua falta.  
>O sorriso dela se alargou, e ele pode sentir como se os ossos de sua perna derretessem.<br>- Cuidarei disso, Ronald.  
>O olhar dela desviou-se para a sala, embora os olhos de Ron permanecesse sobre ela. Hermione viu uma senhora Weasley correr apressada, secando as mãos no avental. Retribuiu o forte abraço da matriarca Weasley, sorrindo brevemente quando Molly protestou sobre sua forma física.<br>- Hermione, querida, quase posso contar suas costelas! Venha para a cozinha, você deve estar faminta devido à viagem.  
>Molly se direcionou à cozinha, puxando Hermione pela mão. A morena sorriu com os olhos para Ron, que não havia despregado os olhos dela por um segundo, sendo puxada pela mulher robusta. Avistou Charlie apoiado no batente da porta, um segundo antes do ruivo se mover e dar passagem para a mãe e uma arrastada Hermione.<br>- Bom te ver, Charlie.  
>Charlie Weasley levantou a xícara fulmegante, respondendo ao cumprimento de Hermione e, em seguida, voltando seu olhar ao irmão mais novo. Este continuava parado na mesma posição, ainda mordendo os lábios, e Charlie começou a se perguntar se o copo já havia se fundido junto a sua mão, devido à força que o irmão mais novo impregnava na tarefa.<p><p>

* * *

><br>N/A: Um Charlie/Hermione, uma pitada de Rony/Hermione. Casais novos para mim, mas, por que não? Aguardo Reviews, it's a bit of inspiration... 


	2. 19 anos de Ginny

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo, apenas porque estou amando escrever sobre. Um capítulo um_ pouco_ maior, para a **Penelope Cooper** não reclamar. E devo dizer que me emocionei ao receber um review da **BeetinaLR**: sou_ completamente_ viciada no seu modo de escrever!

Sobre a fic: A idéia é escrever a fanfic no decorrer de aniversário, férias, feriados, e todo tipo de comemorações que possam ocorrer n'A Toca. Eventualmente, posso sair desse ambiente, mas a princípio as coisas se manterão assim. É tudo da Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: 19 anos de Ginny<strong>

A Toca, talvez o lugar mais singular do mundo mágico. A vista de fora não deixava dúvidas de que o lugar fosse travado por mágica: os seis andares estrondosamente tortos já teriam falido há tempos em qualquer engenharia trouxa. Era possível sentir o calor emanar da casa mesmo com seu quintal repleto de gnomos, botas, galinhas e caldeirões enferrujados.

Era um dia típico de agosto, e mais típico ainda n'A Toca. O aniversário da caçula dentre os sete irmãos Weasleys era no dia seguinte, e os preparativos corriam a todo vapor. A casa já estava tão cheia como deveria estar, embora nem todos os irmãos tivessem chegado.

- Sua cor está me matando, por favor, esconda essas pernas bronzeadas de mim.

Hermione de Ginny. Estivera tagarelando com a ruiva desde que chegara n'A Toca, ouvira sobre o campeonato de Quadribol e como Ginevra estivera se destacando nos jogos mais recentes, e agora era o turno de Hermione contar sobre sua recente ida ao Ministério francês.

- Você poderia ter suas sardas cobertas agora se tivesse aceitado ir comigo à França. Durante o verão, o sol se põe somente as 22 horas, portanto eu tinha muitas horas de dias ensolarados após sair do Ministério.

- Sim, mas eu tinha o jogo contra os Chudley, e eu não poderia perder minha aposta com Ron.

A morena riu suavemente, olhando para a janela da cozinha. Ronald estava no quintal, desgnomizando o jardim junto de George.

- E então... algo que queira me contar? - Hermione olhou para Ginny com expressão de dúvida, e a ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha. - Rony escreveu para você enquanto você estava na França?

A morena rolou os olhos, voltando a atenção para o ruivo mais alto do lado de fora da casa.

- Todas as semanas. Ele tem sido muito doce comigo.

- Sim, doce como uma goma de mascar. Ele grudou em você desde que chegou.

- É, ele tem estado assim desde que Justin e eu terminamos. Ás vezes eu sinto como se eu fosse me afogar.

- Ronald pode ser pouco perceptivo as vezes.

- Todas as vezes, você quer dizer.

A voz masculina rebatendo na cozinha surpreendeu as duas. Charlie estava encostado no balcão da cozinha, olhando-as com um sorriso divertido. Hermione corou pensando quanto tempo ele estivera ali, e o que exatamente ele ouvira.

- Char, não fale assim de Uón-uón. - rindo, Ginny puxou uma Hermione ainda corada pela mão. - vamos, Mione, você tem que me ajudar a escolher o vestido que usarei amanhã.

As duas saíram apressadas em direção a escada, embora pudessem ouvir a voz de Charlie entoar na cozinha.

- Cuidado, Granger, Ronald pode colar no seu pescoço a qualquer momento.

* * *

><p>O dia seguinte estava ainda mais quente, se possível. Hermione acordou com a agitação crescente no térreo, os passos apressados na escada, o bater de portas e as corridas entre os andares.<p>

Olhando pela janela do quarto do quinto andar que sempre dividira com Ginny, Hermione pode observar um mar de fios vermelhos preenchendo os jardins. Uma tenda identica a usada no casamento de Bill e Fleur já estava suspensa, as mesas estavam alinhadas, e um número inestimável de Weasleys estavam chegando.

Era o aniversário de 19 anos de Ginny, Molly havia pedido a Arthur por uma festa grande, visto que sua caçula passava a maior parte dos dias do ano treinando ou jogando como apanhadora pelas Holyhead Harpies. A festa começaria pelo almoço, e se estenderia até o último ruivo não-tão-sóbrio cair.

A ruiva entrou no quarto, vestindo um bonito vestido verde em contraste gritante aos cabelos vermelhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo.

- Hermione, achei que não fosse acordar hoje. Tome banho e desça, hoje é dia de celebrar com os Weasleys!

Avistando a ruiva sair do quarto, Hermione começou a se arrumar. Duchou-se e vestiu um vestido branco sem mangas ou alças que ressaltavam seu bronzeado recém-adquirido. As pernas pareciam mais longas, expostas da metade das coxas e sendo pontuadas por um salto vermelho que Ginny insistira que usasse. Pegou o embrulho verde e dourado que escondia um vestido Chloé que havia comprado para a ruiva em Paris, e, dando uma última olhada para o jardim antes de descer as escadas, sorriu.

* * *

><p>- Granger, você deve estar rica, deve ter custado uma fortuna! - recebeu o abraço de agradecimento da ruiva, e sabia que ela teria ficado realmente contente com o presente. - isso me faz te perdoar.<p>

- Perdoar? O que eu lhe fiz, Ginevra?

- É meu aniversário, eu deveria ser a mulher mais deslumbrante desta festa. Gostaria de não ter lhe emprestado os sapatos.

Hermione riu, socando o ombro da ruiva.

* * *

><p>- Senti sua falta.<p>

A morena voltou a cabeça rapidamente, sentindo o pescoço estralar. Sabia que Rony estava devidamente alcoolizado, pois o ruivo não costumava ser direto.

- Também senti falta de_ vocês_, Ron. - o ruivo sorriu, e Hermione pensou que talvez ele não houvesse reparado no plural do pronome. Pensou que devesse re-afirmar ao ruivo que sentira falta de todos quando os efeitos do Firewhiskey passassem. - Ei, Rony, vou tentar convencer Harry a dançar.

- Por quê? Só lhe dará cãibras nos pés. - protestando, o ruivo a deixou ir, enquanto se dirigia para a mesa de bebidas.

- Como se o sapato de Ginny já não o fizesse - Hermione resmungou para si mesma, porém aliviada por se livrar de Ron.

- Hey, Herms!

- Você é meu, Potter.

Sorriu, puxando o moreno pelo braço antes que esse tivesse tempo de reagir, apenas pedindo licença à Tia Muriel, que parecia encantada com a gravata do menino-que-sobreviveu.

* * *

><p>Rony se apoiou na mesa, olhando aborrecido seus melhores amigos dançando.<p>

- Ciúmes, Roniquinho? - o ruivo focou o sorriso de escárnio de Charlie, e, com um grunhido, voltou sua atenção para uma dançante Hermione. Charlie seguiu seu olhar e observou a morena. Dentre os Weasleys ele poderia chutar facilmente que ele era o que tinha menos contato com a bruxa, embora ela frequentasse a Toca como se fosse sua casa. Talvez ela fosse ao lugar até mais vezes que ele próprio.

- Harry não tem esse tipo de interesse em Hermione. Ele sabe que ela é _minha_.

A morena ria, enquanto Harry a girava sem qualquer coordenação motora, e Charlie pensou como Potter conseguia se manter em cima de vassoura se seus pés pareciam conectados a diferentes cérebros. Talvez fosse o fato de Harry ser desengonçado ao extremo, mas Hermione lucia graciosa.

- E ela sabe?

Óbvio que ela sabia o que Ron queria. Todo bruxo capaz da mínima percepção levaria minutos para notar o interesse do ruivo. Charlie cogitou que inclusive trasgos reparariam como Rony flutuava ao redor dela sempre que possível. E talvez fosse isso que mais irritasse Ronald. Ele sabia que ela sabia, mas a morena parecia não tomar qualquer postura em relação a isso, o que o deixava confuso sobre que postura ele mesmo deveria manter. Hermione permanecia impassível aos seus avanços, ao mesmo tempo que não o rejeitava. Como se ela não notasse. Mas ele sabia que ela notava. A bruxa mais brilhante de sua geração não seria capaz de não notar.

* * *

><p>- Granger, talvez seu copo já tenha se enchido mais que o necessário hoje.<p>

Charlie escorregou por trás de Hermione, tomando-lhe o copo antes que esta pudesse protestar. Não que ele tivesse qualquer intimidade com ela para fazer isso. Não que ela pudesse pensar nisso. As bochechas dela estavam coradas pelo excesso de bebida, e ela começava a tropeçar quando andava. O susto traiu seu equilíbrio já alterado, e ela teve que se apoiar na mesa antes para evitar uma queda desastrosa.

- Oh, não. Eu ainda sinto minhas pernas. E meus pés. - Charlie olhou confuso para a bruxa. - Eles estão me matando. Eu deveria amaldiçoar sua irmã. - o olhar da morena se iluminou ao ver Ron andando na direção deles. Ou se iluminou ao ver a taça que Ron carregava. - Hei, Ron! Seu irmão acha que moças não devem beber.

Charlie viu Hermione enlaçar o braço de Ron, conduzindo-o de volta até Harry. Os reflexos de Ron pareciam lerdos demais para processar a frase da morena, apenas sorrindo abobalhada quando esta sorveu um gole de sua taça, devolvendo-a ao ruivo. Charlie viu os dois andando, cambaleando, até uma mesa onde um Harry sem paletó e com gravata frouxa encontrava-se sentado, para deleite de sua tia Muriel.

- Charlie, meu dragãozinho. - uma Ginny Weasley, em seus recém 19 anos e mais bêbada do que deveria ser permitido apoiou-se em seu ombro. - Você viu Hermione por aí? - Charlie apontou com o queixo para a trilha sinuosa que Rony e Hermione traçavam até a mesa. A ruiva pareceu aborrecer-se com a distância que eles tomavam, resmungando algo sobre "muito longe", embora ambos se encontrassem a cinco metros de distância dos irmãos.

Aí, notou os saltos vermelhos, tão altos que Charlie constatou que Hermione deveria tomar mais uns doze copos para não sentir mais seus pés. E olhou para suas pernas. Charlie viu ali dois bronzeados motivos para Ronald Weasley flutuar ao redor de Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi de novo! O capítulo é ligeiramente bobo, sem grandes acontecimentos, mas é mais pra situar sobre a situação de alguns personagens. E sim, todos bêbados, mas sabe-se que o nível da ressaca deve ser proporcional, certo? Aguardo **rewiews** (e aguardo mesmo!), críticas e sugestões são bem vindas.


End file.
